diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid: Rowley Jefferson's Journal
:This article is about the book. For the section in ''The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book, see "Diary of an Awesome, Friendly Kid (The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book)"'' Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid: Rowley Jefferson's Journal is a spin-off of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. It was announced on January 8, 2019.https://twitter.com/wimpykid/status/1082697580876840961, and was released on April 9, 2019. This book is written from the perspective of Rowley Jefferson, who acts as Greg's biographer. A shorter 112 page version, Diary of Greg Heffley's Best Friend, was released in October 2018 specifically for Scholastic Book Clubs, and again in February 28, 2019 for World Book Day. On the subject of a sequel, Jeff Kinney said, "I'd really like to write more Rowley books. I think it's a lot of fun, and I think it's really fresh, and he can write in lots of different styles about lots of different genres, so I'd really like to get to there, where Rowley is authoring lots of books."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAiy6PWMnH4 Synopsis "Get ready for a whole new look into Jeff Kinney’s Diary of a Wimpy Kid! Introducing the newest Wimpy Kid author—Rowley Jefferson! Rowley’s best friend Greg Heffley has been chronicling his middle-school years in thirteen Diary of a Wimpy Kid journals . . . and counting. But it’s finally time for readers to hear directly from Rowley in a journal of his own. In Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid, Rowley writes about his experiences and agrees to play the role of biographer for Greg along the way. (After all, one day Greg will be rich and famous, and everyone will want to know his life’s story.) But Rowley is a poor choice for the job, and his “biography” of Greg is a hilarious mess. Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid: Rowley Jefferson's Journal offers readers a new way to look at the Wimpy world—one fans won't want to miss!" The book starts out with Rowley talking about his journal and him and Greg are best friends. He starts talking also about his family and he doesn't want Greg to find out about his diary , which he does. Greg and Rowley get into an argument and Rowley says if Greg is a jerk, he won't says nice things about him in his diary. Then Greg says Rowley's diary can be Greg's biography and Greg's diary is an autobiography, which Rowley agrees with. Rowley starts with Greg's life and when Rowley moved to Greg's street in 4th grade. Rowley was scared being in a new place. Then his mom gets him a book to make new friends which doesn’t work with Greg at first. Greg says that he put a flag in the lot of Rowley’s house before they moved meaning that he owned the house, which wasn’t true. Rowley then talks about Greg’s family. In the next chapter, Greg and Rowley are having their first sleepover. Sneak Peek The book's listing on Amazon has a sneak peek of the first seven pages of the book. On February 25, 2019, another sneak peek was released. Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 1.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 2.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 3.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 4.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 5.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 6.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid page 7.jpg Trivia *The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book has a section titled "Diary of an Awesome, Friendly Kid." The title page is very similar to this book's cover as well. The Do-It-Yourself Book version is written in a similar style, except the text is all cursive and the drawings are in full color. *This book is the same color as the first Diary of a Wimpy Kid book. *This book contains multiple recycled storylines and jokes from other Diary of a Wimpy Kid-related media. **One of the "original" superheroes that Greg and Rowley try to come up with is called "Diaper Whip." This is also the name of a game Fregley invents in The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book. Diaper Whip was also the planned name for Loded Diper. **Greg and Rowley try to communicate telepathically. The way this is done is similar to a question in The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book asking if you think people will have "instant messaging chips" implanted in their brains in the future. The accompanying illustration shows Greg thinking "u r a dork" while Rowley responds ":[". **Greg mocks Rowley with the question "Are you embarrassed that you wet the bed yesterday?" In The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book, one of the questions on Rodrick's activity page is "Are you embarrassed that you pooped in your diaper today?" **While chasing Rowley with a slug on a stick, Greg nearly falls in a puddle. He asks Rowley to help, and Rowley mishears his request to "get him back on his feet" and causes him to fall in the puddle. Greg then chases Rowley and waits outside his house with a stick. The reverse happens in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online, where Greg tries to hit Rowley with a stick and chases him up a tree. Later, he chases Rowley and nearly falls into a river, and Rowley runs away. Kenny Keith and this thugs then come and Kenny pulls Greg's feet, causing him to fall into the river. **Rowley saves Greg from attending Tevin Larkin's party after he accidentally falls on a beehive. In Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online, Greg falls in a hornet's nest while going to get Tingy at the Snellas' birthday party, saving Frank from doing something silly in front of the baby. **Greg puts plastic wrap on a toilet at Rowley's house. Rodrick did the same thing in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Class Clown. **When Greg and Rowley are playing "Viking vs. Ninja" in the woods, Rowley sprains his ankle by tripping over a rock. Greg claims its an gravestone and they disturbed an ancient burial ground. In Old School, Gareth tripped over a rock that had some scrapes on it, which Emilio said it could've been done by Silas Scratch. Jeffrey says the rock was probably Silas Scratch's gravestone, and they were cursed because they disturbed him. *This book reveals that Rowley's grandpa is dead. *The Good Boy Award is mentioned in The Third Wheel on page 144. *This book contains a few pop culture references: **LEGO is mentioned on page 194. **Chewbacca is mentioned on page 203. **Spiderman is referenced on page 155. *520 words are written in all-capital letters in this book. Goofs/Errors * Tevin Larkin is missing a pimple on page 26. * Mr. Hardy's moles are facing the wrong way on pages 113 to 119. * Susan Heffley is missing the curl on the back of her hair on several pages. Gallery Promotional images 1.jpeg Wimpy Kid Club Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid promo.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Twitter promo.jpg Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Penguin promo.jpg Illustrations Rowley you are an awesome friendly kid.jpg We are best friends right son.jpg Stop whistling!.jpg Rowley shows Greg his journal.png Greg whaps Rowley with a cover.jpg Diary of Greg Heffley by Greg Heffley's Best Friend Rowley Jefferson.jpg Baby Gregory.png Mom there's some weird kid at the door!.jpg Greg tells Rowley about planting the flag.jpg Robert Jefferson is not happy to see Greg.jpg I do not like Greg.jpg BWAHAHAHA!.png I don't get it.jpg Best Friends in a broken heart on necklace.jpg Greg's Mom & Dad .png Loded Diper in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid.jpg Manny shows off his heinie in front of Rowley.jpg Shhhh.jpg Hoowwl!.jpg Greg and Rowley are invited to Tevin Larkin's birthday party.jpg Rowley being attacked by bees from the beehive.jpg Drawing by rowley.jpg Greg the Viking runs off as Rowley the Ninja shocked.jpg Bampy!.png Last Word for Grandpa Jefferson.png Ghost of bampy.png Rowley whacks Greg with a tennis racket.jpg Greg chases Rowley with slug on a stick.jpg If you come down I probably won't make you eat this slug.jpg Sploosh.jpg Good Boy Award.jpg Greg watches Rowley raking up the leaves.jpg Gaaaah!.jpg Greg tosses Rowley back with the paper ball.jpg 8 ÷ 2 = HAMBURGER.png Cheat System .png Rowley trying to fart.png Are you in love with Ms. Beck.jpg That's You!.jpg Rowley's version of That's you.jpg Greg's version of That's you.jpg Rowley chases Greg as he screams.jpg Can people lay eggs.jpg Woo hoo!.jpg Rowley Jefferson's Chapter 8 Math Test.jpg Ok that's enough Rowley.jpg Screenshot 2019-04-13 at 2.47.29 PM.png Dennis Diterlizzi.jpg Yessss....jpg What You Owe Me.jpg Ow!.jpg Sissy! in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Get me some snacks son!.jpg I knew you were about to lick that popsicle.jpg Greg cursing himself and tosses his game controller.jpg Gag!.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 1 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 2 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 3 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 4 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 5 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 6 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 7 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Zoo-Wee Mama! 8 in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Rowley Jefferson's Journal.jpg Rowley tells Greg that his parents loved him.jpg Wheee!.jpg Greg clicks the switch for the lights.jpg Greg in angry looks said who's there to Rowley.jpg Best Friends.jpg References Category:Books Category:Real Life Books Category:Extra Books in the series Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Category:Jeff Kinney Category:Spin-off books Category:2019 Category:Reading Material Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid (series) Category:Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Category:Greg's Dislikes Category:Rowley Jefferson Category:Greg Heffley Category:Rowley's Belongings